Various types of swings are known in the art. Typically, swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotably attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically powered drive mechanisms are utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth.
Some commercially available swings include a seat recline feature. The seat back of these swings can be adjusted to different angles relative to the seat bottom so that a parent can position the seat in either an upright position or a reclined position, depending on the need of the child. Older children may prefer the upright position, while younger children with less neck control may prefer the reclined position.
The seat recline mechanism for such swings typically includes a bent wire that travels along a slot in the seat back. The wire arrangement engages the hanger arms on either side of the seat to position the seat back at the appropriate recline angle relative to the seat bottom. Such a wire arrangement, however, is relatively expensive to manufacture and is not readily visible to a parent from the front of the swing.
Foldable swings also are known in the art. The swing seat of such a foldable swing can be adjusted between an open, in-use position and a closed, folded position. When in use, the seat back of the swing seat cannot be adjusted to different recline angles and, accordingly, children who wish to be fully reclined may be uncomfortable in the swing.
Thus, there is a need for an improved foldable swing that provides more than one in-use position.